


For the Win

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy makes the decision that Liam cannot.





	For the Win

**For the Win**  
  
She felt broken – defective.   
  
A real woman in love should have been renewed in a proposal from the man she loved; she should’ve seen the huge diamond as a promise for true happiness. It should’ve been the perfect moment amidst candlelight and roses.  
  
Instead, it felt empty. So hollow that she gasped at the feeling and reached for the nearest solid surface – she had to stand tall despite the urge to crumble.  
  
“Steffy…” His utterance of her name felt like acid on a fresh wound, a threat to her livelihood.  
  
The words escaped her lips laced with apology, “I can’t.”


End file.
